


Home

by vampgirltish



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hongbin's a gentle man, sleepy baby leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: Taekwoon is passed out asleep, and Hongbin hears him sleep talking.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [99k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99k/gifts).



Hongbin had needed to go out to the grocery store to grab some things for dinner for the next few days, and he had to go to the bank to cash a few checks. He’d parked the car, toed off his shoes, and come in with a call of, “I’m home!” But there was no reply. Hongbin finds Taekwoon passed out on the couch. He doesn’t think anything of it. Taekwoon regularly was found taking cat naps anyways, and often he was tangled up in blankets and yawning sleepily. Taekwoon’s tiny voice stops Hongbin in his steps to hang his jacket up by the door. 

“Hongbinnie...”

Taekwoon was asleep... How had he known?

“I don’t know...” Taekwoon says. His brows are furrowed in confusion, eyes still shut. “I love you...”

Aww, Hongbin thinks. Even then... still sweet. He takes in the situation. Taekwoon, in a purple sweater of Hongbin’s, which fit him a little snugly since Taekwoon was wider than him... some soft flannel pants with little grey puppies on them... his dark hair was messy and soft, one sock on and one off. A burgundy blanket lay loosely over him, the couch cushions acting as a poor-man’s bed pillows. One cushion lay on the carpet, thrown absently away in sleep.

“Hongbinnie... I miss you.”

Missed him? Why? Hongbin steps closer, and Taekwoon shifts in his sleep, arms wrapping tightly around a pillow, nuzzling his face into the fabric. It seemed almost impossible for Taekwoon to look any cuter, but he always found a way with things like this.

“I was...” Taekwoon starts, then stops. As if he’d forgotten what words he wanted to say in the moment. He finds them again, and continues, “Sleepy. What am I saying right now?”

Hongbin chuckles a little. He sits on the coffee table across from where Taekwoon was asleep and mumbling to himself inaudibly now. He reaches a hand out and gently touches the side of Taekwoon’s head. The other rolls over, nuzzling into the touch, pillow still held firm against his chest. Hongbin’s thumb rubs gently against Taekwoon’s cheek and Taekwoon smiles in his sleep.

“Hongbinnie,” Taekwoon says quietly. “When will you be home?”

He’d asked Hongbin that same thing earlier. Hongbin had promised he’d only be a couple hours, but Taekwoon had fallen asleep in the meantime. Taekwoon had gotten worried when it had been two hours and Hongbin hadn’t been home yet. Hongbin had been late because he got Taekwoon a latte on his way home... something that was now getting colder on the kitchen counter because of Taekwoon’s napping. His thumb still traces Taekwoon’s cheekbone as he speaks. “I’m home now.”

As if Taekwoon would hear... But he seemed to, nuzzling against his hand again and smiling. Hongbin wasn’t worried about the groceries sitting on the counter right now. He didn’t have any frozens, so it could wait. Taekwoon’s hand crept up and gently tugged at Hongbin’s sleeve.  _ Come here _ , the gesture begged him. He obliges, moving closer and gently lifting Taekwoon enough to slot himself under his head. Taekwoon rolls over, settling himself and burying his face in Hongbin’s stomach, a faceful of warm wool sweater. Hongbin’s hand moves back up to stroke Taekwoon’s cheek again, smiling gently at him, dimple just starting to make its presence known.

“You smell nice,” Taekwoon says quietly. He’s still sleep talking.

“Thank you,” Hongbin says, cheeks turning pink.

“Like pine trees and daisies,” Taekwoon decides. “And saltwater taffy.”

“Saltwater taffy?” Where’d that come from? They’d both never had that before, having read about it in books and seen it around but never tried it. He was curious how that scent was familiar to Taekwoon.

“You smell like pine and daisies and saltwater taffy!” Taekwoon says again, more matter-of-factly. Hongbin is about to remind him that he’d just said that, when Taekwoon adds. “And home.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was for my best friend, kil, after 500 days of being best friends. i love you so very much.
> 
> bonus! they drew some art for it: https://tkwn.tumblr.com/post/167855476883/


End file.
